my mother earth
by takuya
Summary: its that time of year again and sasuke find naruto spending time with his mother, but hes got some important news for him as well


Tak: another year and another little fic for naru-chan birthday lets see how this one goes

It was a quite morning that day, cold and clear not that many knew this as it was very early in the morning and any sensible person would still be asleep, but as you may come to find out the blonde who was out this morning isn't some one you would normally call sensible, he entered a clearing like he had so many times before, and headed straight for his target

"Hey am back, look at how you've grown" he smiles softly sitting down next to the one he had spoke to,

Now lets draw back a little and see who holds the blonde attention for the only thing in the clearing apart from him was a tree, standing there strong and majestic with golden brown leafs, the only thing that separated it from its brother was a cavern in the trunk, like some one had started to dig a hole all the way though but stopped halfway

In the early morning darkness a candle was lit eliminating the orange clothes of its wearer only one being can still be a good ninja when dressed in bright orange

" Am sorry I didn't come to see you the past two years, I was out of the village, I had to train to get stronger to find the one most important to me, you remember I was telling you about him before I left, the one lost in darkness, well I found him and brought him back, we doing grant now by the way" he continued to talk as he learned against the side of the tree, across town another early raiser was on the hunt

XXX

" Dam dobe where did he disappear off to, it's not like him to be up this early, how am I meant to make this day the best for him if its not around" muttered the dark haired boy,

As the day wore on and more people appeared in the streets, he would ask them about the location of the missing blonde, some had suggestion of where to look, other just said to leave as he was never around on this day, the day was drawing to a close and finally he had a good lead on where to look

XXX

The candle had long since gone out but the blonde had never left his place, some times he would just learn against it other he wrapped his arms around the trunk as if trying to hug it, as the shadows were getting longer and the day was coming to a close he was joined in the clearing by another person

" There you are dobe I've been looking for you all day" said the annoyed raven

" Sorry Sasuke, I always come here on this day, to be with her" said Naruto laying a hand on the bark

"Why" simple rely

" I used to be able to fit in there when I was younger, it used to feel like the tree was hug me, I go in there and I be all warm and feel safe and protected, it feel like really nice like it was my mother or something, you always hear about how people talk about mother nature and mother earth, so I though this tree could be my mother, so I come here every year to be with her and morn the lost of the parents I never knew" he explained dodging the question

"But how did you find it in the first place, a child shouldn't be coming this far in to the forest, its not safe" asked the raven

" The first time was an accident, after my tradition gift, I started to run and I just keep going I didn't know where I was or where I was going but I just keep going, when I finally stop I found this place and the opening as if she was standing there with her arms open for me, next year I came back, because for once I felt safe in there, in the arms of mother nature, but I only come once I year, if the villages found out they cut her down and burn her, so once a year its just me and her" was the answer finally

" Well I now I finally found you I can tell you the results from Tsunade" he started

"Yea, what she say?" he asked in return

But instead of saying it straight away he just took the blonde's hand and laired it on his stomach

"You're going to be a daddy"

" What! Really?" he looked at his hand disbelievingly

" Of course dobe, happy birthday" he smiled bring the blonde in to a hug

" Thanks Sasuke, this is the best gift ever" the blonde smiled as well


End file.
